anime story
by Kuraara- Anime fan
Summary: years pass by and Kusame moves to Konoha.For sad reasons. Will she change things for good? Will some welcome her? Will she be a huge help for Naruto and Hinata? And will she meet her true love? Or will she just come to train and avenge her parents?
1. Chapter 1 The blue flower

CHAPTER 1

the blue flower

Kusame-age 4

Finally my dad got a job and I'm not too happy about it. First is because  
i use to spend so much time with my dad and mom. It was perfect. My mom says that life ain't perfect but thats what makes life itself. She has a point there but i always try to make life good. Today its all going to go down because my dad got a job, AND IN ABOUT AN HOUR HE IS GOING TO LEAVE!  
i don't know why but i got a bad feeling about this.

"Daddy please don't go!" i said whining to my father.  
"I'm sorry dear but daddy's gotta go to work"  
"NO,NO,NO,NO no you don't" i hate whining but i got no choice...i mean come on I'm just a little girl.  
"What did i tell you before about whining"he asked me  
"uuugh don't make me repeat it...oh alright...when little girls whine it doesn't help the case."  
"Exactly...and besides I'm going to work to help our financial problems."  
"So...then take me with you...it will double the money."  
"Ha ha ha ha ...oh flower you are still to young for that."  
i looked down ...i wanted to cry so badly but my father likes strong girls ...so i had to hold y tears. Did you ever get that feeling when you try to hold your tears and your throat starts to hurt...well that is the feeling i am getting right now.  
I think my dad saw my face so he got on one knee and told me  
" I found this beautiful flower the other day...i was going to save it for your birthday but i guess i think i should give it to you right now"  
The flower was beautiful it was a blue like never seen before and it had seven petal all shaped the same."  
I took it...i didn't notice but my mom was by my side at that point i guess she as sad too"  
"oh come on I'll be back at night, its not like this is the last time I'll see you guys."  
And then gave a kiss to my mom and me and with that he left. I will never forget that day.

there was more to come...unexpected and sad things. And that took place in one day


	2. Chapter 2 Hey Prissila, i think there i

Chapter 2  
title - Hey Prissila, i think there is someone following us

After my dad left i followed my mom to the kitchen. I sat down on one of the chairs, while holding my beautiful flower that my dad gave me.  
"Mommy isn't it just lovely" i asked her.  
"Yes baby it is"  
i stared at the flower, and i don't know if it was just my imagination but the flower glowed for one tiny second. It was like a red glow around it.  
"Mommy the flower just glowed red."  
"Oh baby, its just your imagination, it is so beautiful even you think its glowing."  
"But...but...but...maybe your right" i said in a doubtful voice, but i could have sworn it glowed red.

I was really bored, my dad was at work and my mom was cooking and cleaning.  
I helped her clean my room, but when i was finished i got bored again. I went towards my mom  
"Mommy I'm bored"  
"There is always something to do" was what she would always say.  
"Yea but i wanna play, and daddy ain't here to play with me like he always does." i said in a gloomy voice.  
"Fine Kusame, then you can go and play with prissila, but be you have to come back early."  
"Yay! i promise I wont take long" i said jumping up and down. I gave my mother a kiss and left to prissila's house...and i regret every bit of it.

Prissila's house isn't that far from mine and thats the only reason my mom lets me go to hers. i knocked on her house door and her mom opened up.  
"Hi is Prissila there?" i asked  
"Oh hi Kusame, yes Prissila is here and I'm sure she will be happy to see you, she is out at the backyard."  
I've been here a lot of times so i know my way.  
Prissila was playing hopscotch.  
"Hi prissila can i play too" i asked knowing the answer.  
"sure" she said.  
We played about 3 rounds each, and by the last round we got bored of the game.  
"What do you want to do now" she asked.  
"I don't know, but I'm kinda hungry." i said as i rubbed my belly.  
"Oh i got an idea, why don't we go to the store and buy some thing to eat, i want some lollipops"  
"Ok" I said agreeing but i had to get permission from my mom so i called her. Luckily she said yes.

Prissila and i walked to the store, i guessed she hadn't noticed the flower on my head but when she did she screamed it out."  
"Oh my god, what a beautiful flower you got Kusame" was what she said.  
"I know my dad gave it to me." As she said that i noticed a person looking at me, i couldnt tell if it was a man or women but ,she or he did not give me a good vibe. I tried to ignore the person but it seemed as if she or he were following us.  
"Hey Prissila, i think there is someone following us" i said.  
"WHAT!" she screamed out.  
"Shhhhhh...shut up, she or he might here us" i said to her in a whisper. She just nodded.  
"Hey tell you what, lets just walk around the whole block to see if she or  
he really is following us." i said and she agreed.  
we walked the whole block around, and my suspicions were true. THAT PERSON WAS FOLLOWING US!  
Now my heart had begone to beat harder than ever, and i think Prissila's did even more because i could feel her heart beat loud.  
"What should we do?" she asked me. I thought the best thing i could have thought of.  
"Lets run back to your house on three" i said, she nodded.  
"1...2...3!  
We ran, and we ran as fast as we could. But something happened something that had surprised me but then again i shouldn't be surprised.  
The person stood right in front of us, and said  
"I've been looking for it all over and now it is mine!"  
He grabbed me and carried me away...i was paralyzed ...all i could here was Prissila's scream and trying to get me away, but failed to. Than i heard her say  
"Don't worry Kusame, I'll get help."  
But i was beyond worrying.


	3. Chapter 3 Kicking and Pushing

CHAPTER 3

Kusames pov

I kicked and pushed away from the stranger. The person put a handkerchief  
on my eyes so I couldn't see who it was. Plus she or he was holding my arms and legs, by carrying me so I couldn't get away. If it was a woman she was strong for sure.  
"Who the heck is this person" I thought.  
I even tried to scream. But the person put there hands on my mouth  
it felt small...  
"Was it a woman" I thought, I really wasn't sure but I bit it anyways, i bit it as hard as i could. The person let go of my mouth and lost balanced of me...but she or he was to quick anyways because "it" got hold of me again  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as hard as I could, but couldn't get farther then that because the person put their hands on my mouth again.  
I was scared ...as never before...this would stain me for life!

Prissila's pov

I pushed him or her I could not tell...the person had a black mask over the face. I know that it was a women...the eyes were shaped as one and so was the mouth, curved. I still have a doubt ...the clothes were baggy so i couldn't tell from the body. Now I'm running back to the house mines first ...then to Kusame's house to tell her mom...how will she take this?"  
Prissila ran as fast as she could...she wasn't to far from her house.  
She knocked on her door as hard as she could. Her mom opened.  
"Prissila, your back...w hats wrong? Where's Kusame?" said Prissila's mom as she looked both ways to find Kusame...but no luck.  
"That's what happened...mom...Kusame was...kidnapped!!"

Kusames pov

I kicked and pushed away from the stranger. The person put a handkerchief  
on my eyes so i couldn't see who it was. Plus she or he was holding my arms and legs, by carrying me so i couldn't get away. If it was a woman she was strong for sure.  
"Who the heck is this person" i thought.  
I even tried to scream. But the person put there hands on my mouth  
it felt small...  
"Was it a woman" I thought, I really wasn't sure but I bit it anyways, I bit it as hard as I could. The person let go of my mouth and lost balanced of me...but she or he was too quick anyways because "it" got hold of me again  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as hard as I could, but couldn't get farther then that because the person put their hands on my mouth again.  
I was scared ...as never before...this would stain me for life!

.


	4. Chapter 4 The blue flower fell

CHAPTER 4-the blue flower fell

Kusame's pov

The person took me into a run down building. I felt her walk up some couple of stairs ...maybe 3 floors. She opened the door by kicking her feet to push it open. The kidnapper took me to a corner of the wall.  
"Where am I? WHO ARE YOU?" I yell as she/he took the hand away from my mouth.  
"Shhhhhhhhhh! stop talking...I have to do this or else." the person said...it was a women...I was right!"  
All I could remember after that was that she put a napkin over my nose and I fainted.

Prissila's POV  
-----------------------------------------------

My mother's eyes grew wide...and my eyes were already watery, so watery it was almost blurry to see.  
"WHAT!!! How? Why? Oh my god!"  
"Mom I'm sorry there was a person following us ...and before I knew it,  
he...or she was carrying Kusame away"  
"OK, OK lets talk about it later, for now we gotta go and tell Kusame's parents the news...and also the police"  
"Ummm ok...mommy"  
My mom ran as fast as she could to the phone and called the police. I knew that because her first words were "officer"  
I in the other hand stood there not knowing what to do ...all I could think was about my friend...and trying to save her!  
My mother brought me back to reality.  
"Prissila, we are going to go to Kusames house now. The police is going to meet us there, and you are going to tell them everything that happen, and also everything you know"  
I nodded already knowing what to expect, and what to do. Especially if it had to do with saving Kusame's life!

Kusame's POV  
----------------------------------------------

I went into pitch black...at first I didn't remember anything when I awoke, but a few seconds later I recalled everything that had happened. I'm just too sorry I had remembered.  
"I have to find a way out" I thought.  
" but how, I mean I'm just a 4 year old girl tied up, inside a run down old building which probably nobody knows about. I just have no choice but to believe in myself, some thing that's not really new to me, until now!"  
I heard foots step coming. Was It the kidnapper? Yes  
" Ok finally you have awoken" she said. This time she didn't have a mask on. She was blond...young...too young, so what could she possibly want from me?  
"What do you want from me?" I asked. it was the only question popping into my head!  
"Look I'm in as much of trouble as you...or probably worse" She said. I looked at her, she was in silence, and she looked as if she was crying too.  
Now I'm confused.  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked  
" Nothing, don't worry about it, now for the point of all this, tell me WHERE IS THE BLUE FLOWER!"  
M y eyes popped out! Was she actually talking about the flower my father had given me?"  
"The BLUE FLOWER? My flower? What could you possibly want with a flower!!!!"?  
"I really don't know, and besides I couldn't tell you, all I know is that I really need it!" she said  
I really didn't know what this all meant but I just wanted to get out of here!  
"It's in my hair!" I shouted.  
"Your hair? No its not!" she said loudly as she was checking me.  
Then I remembered...  
"IT FELL!" I blurted out.  
"fell...fell where?" she asked  
" Fell while you were trying to take me. I tried pushing away from you, but it fell as i did" I said rolling me eyes.  
"Holy shit!" she screamed  
I knew then she was in as much trouble as I was 

?????? POV  
------------------------------------------------------------  
I was walking down the streets as always...lonely and hungry.  
It's been this way ever since my mother died. I don't even have a clue where to my father is. Me and my mother lived together...we were a poor family...I can't remember much...I'm just 5 but I remember everything that has happened.  
So now here I am...I see a person with a masked on carrying a girl. A cute girl  
"was she being kidnapped? I thought  
"what should I do..."  
I just did one1 thing ...and that was to follow them!


	5. Chapter 5 Fainting

CHAPTER 5

FAINTING!

Prissila's POV  
------------------------------  
I and my mom rushed to Kusame's house. We got there really soon since Kusame's house isn't that far from mines. When we got there my mom knocked on the door really hard and so many times that I lost count.  
When Kusames mother Katy opened the door I had tears filling up in my eyes again.   
"What's wrong? Why are you knocking so hard?"  
"Katy...I don't know how to tell you this but...it's better if you sit down." said my mom holding Kusames mothers shoulder.  
"Oh my happened?" said Kusames mother, leading us inside the house.  
The tears were still filling up in my eyes, but I tried to cover my face to hide them.  
She took us to the living room and told us to have a seat. We did and she did the same.  
"Ok tell me now what happened...and...And where is Kusame?" I broke down when she said that.  
"Kusame was...Kusame was kidnapped Katy!" said my mom, knowing that there was no possible way of saying it to her making her feel better...no possible way!  
After that...Katy fainted, so my mom put her on the couch and fanned her.  
I helped too...but was there any real way to help?

Kusames POV  
-------------------------------------------

Here I am...I can't move until she comes back. How stupid is that...I couldn't even move if I wanted to...reason why? Because I'm tied up! That's why!  
The blond women said she was going to check if she could find the flower outside, and retrace her steps.  
Where could the flower be? Why would she want that flower? God these questions are driving me mad! Plus my dad gave it to me to take care of it! ... And the first thing I do is lose it! Besides even if I were to find it I would still lose it. That woman would take it away from me no matter how much I begged. SIGH...I wonder where Prissila is at? She said she would be back for me, and I believe her...but I want to leave this place now! My mom and everyone are probably sickened worried about me!  
I have to go, but how?  
As I look around for something to get me out of here. I here a knock. Who could it be? Could she be back so soon...or is it someone who is here...Some one who can save me!!!  
I just did the only thing I knew that would help. And that was to scream!  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP ME!"  
" Is some body there?" asked a boys voice.  
As soon as I heard that, I knew that I was saved!


	6. Chapter 6 There was hope!

CHAPTER 6

Prissila's POV

I fanned Katy----Kusame's mom, for about 3 minute's non-stop,

Until there was on the door. My mom opened it up. No surprise that it was the police. There were two officers. One of them had a brown mustache. The other looked very young to be a officer.

"Thank you for coming officers," said my mom.

"We'll ma'am it is our job," said the officer with the mustache. I was thinking the same thing he said. --'

"By the way, I'm officer Ryksar, and this is my partner officer Tedmaru"

Good for them, now can we get to the point!

"Officer's please take a seat," said my mom.

Right then Kusame's mom had awakened.

"So what's the problem ma'am?" said Ryksar.

"OH officer you came already? Officer YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! You have to help my daughter." said Katy.

The officer's turned to Katy "What happened to your daughter?"

"She got kidnapped!" said Katy beginning to cry again.

"Calm down ma'am we will do our best to find her."

Calm down? CALM DOWN! How can we calm down when Kusame can be in danger!

Katy nodded at what the officer said, but I knew she was thinking the same thing as me.

"Officer, i don't know what happen, but Prissila might be a big help" said Katy as she pointed to me.

Now every one was counting on me!

"Prissila?" said officer Tedmaru.

"Yes, Prissila is my daughter...and she was with Kusame at the time Kusame was kidnapped."

Now ever one was looking at me.

"Hi Prissila can you tell us with specific details what happened?" said officer Ryksar.

I told them everything. I just bursted everything I knew. And the more I told the more I heard Kusame's mom cry.

And now I'm standing here...all out of breath. Watching how Kusame's mom calls her husband...Kusame's father.

Kusames POV

I heard a boy cry out

"IS SOMEBODY THERE!?"

There was hope!

"Help me please!" I begged.

I heard some foot steps coming.

"Over here!" I yelled.

The steps came closer. Then the door was being pushed. I could tell that this person was struggling. Luckily he pushed it open.

I saw a boy almost my age. Maybe a little older. He came running to me.

(Hey if you read this story can you review it. Should I stop writing it?...Is it good? Is it bad? Please tell me! And if you are reading it THANX!!!)


	7. Chapter 7 Now what?

Prissila's P.O.V

(15 minutes ago)

_Katy- Kusame's mom picks up the phone to call Kenji-Kusame's father. I guess she was very nervous because she made many mistakes in dialing. I just stood there, doing nothing. _  
"_Kenji, come quick…Kusame's, Ku- Kusame's been kidnapped," said Katy crying.  
I couldn't really hear anything from the other line of the phone. Katy just continued to cry, then nod, then cry some more, and I just stood there silently._  
"_Ok, I'll be right here till you come," said Katy right before hanging up._  
"_What happened?" asked my mom._  
"_Kenji is on his way."  
After that the police was trying to calm Katy down, mostly officer Ryksar. They weren't much help, because she was still panicking.  
Could all of this be my fault? I would never forgive myself.  
Later on Katy told my mom something. Judging from my moms face, she denied it. I went closer to them to hear._  
"_Go home, take Prissila with you. The officers will be right here with me, don't worry," said Katy._  
"_I just can't leave you. Please let me stay with you."  
Katy refused, and this was not the time to be arguing over staying or not, so my mom gave up. Last Katy gave me a kiss and whispered in my ear that every thing was going to be alright. Then my mom and Katy opened the door. I just said one thing before leaving. _

"_I'M SORRY!"_

Katy's also known as Kusame's mother P.O.V- Point of view.

(Present time)

Later on Prissila and her mother left me. I told them to. The officers were with me anyways, so I didn't feel completely alone, but without my Kusame I felt like dying.

The officer already called patrol and sent them to search around for my daughter. I even made them call almost every 5 minutes to see if they turned of with something new, but NOTHING! Now I'm here lying on the couch praying for Kusame's life and waiting for Kenji, my husband to come.

I hear keys messing with the door. It's him, Kenji's home. I run towards the door.

I see Kenji with red eyes, they looked like mines. I guess he was crying too. He doesn't say anything to me, and I say nothing to him. We just hugged, because that all we could do, for now. He then took my hand and led me to the couch. He nodded as a hello to the officers, and asked me what exactly happened. When I opened my mouth to talk, nothing came out. Officer Ryksar did the talking for me, and officer Tedmaru was really quiet.

5 minutes later Officer Ryksar told Kenji the whole thing. I just listened, to it all over again. It was terrible hearing the story for another time. Kenji was crying, burying his eyes with his hands. I hugged him, and finally said one thing.

"Let's believe that Kusame's alright."

Kusame's POV

He came running to me. He was really cute too. Gosh what am I thinking, he is going to save me!

"Umm hi, don't move a lot because imma try to untie you"

I just nodded.

Then I heard some other foot steps. It was the kidnapper! It had to be her!

"Hide," I whispered to him.

He nodded and went back, darn; it was too fast to be good and true.

"I couldn't find it anywhere, I checked but couldn't get far because there were some police officers back there."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Look imma go make a call, and then I will go give you your food. I will be back, and don't try something tricky because I am still in the same apartment, and I can see and hear everything you do."

I just nodded, worrying about the boy who was hiding right now!

Now what???????


	8. Chapter 8 FIRE!

**(Hi **Please review my story and tell me what you think…and don't worry Naruto and Hinata will show up later on in my story. I just have to get it started for when they come.

The paring are at the bottom

**Kusame's POV**

Once the girl went to the room next door, she locked herself in. The golden brown haired boy saw this and came right out of his hiding spot.

"Imma, go get help, since I already know where you are, I'll be right back," he said whispering to me.

I just nodded. Then I saw the boy leave.

"Will he really come back?" I thought to myself. But I believed in him, so I just waited here, with no other suggestion but to wait. It's probably night time already. I wonder how my parents must be feeling. I want to get out of here! All of these thoughts made me cry again. But I hold it in me, except, that made my throat hurt, which made me cry even more.

**Katy's POV**

An hour passed by Kenji was talking to officer Ryksar, officer Tedmaru was just talking to some one on his cell.

"Hey we got a lead!" yelled Tedmaru.

I got up, "what, where?"

"Yes, have they found Kusame?" asked Kenji in a hopeful face.

"Well we don't know exactly where she is but, they asked around and some people said they did see something, said Tedmaru.

"And?" asked Kenji.

"And they have a clue about what block there in, there just checking the buildings."

"Oh thank the lords!" I shouted.

"Well I'm sorry but I and the officer Tedmaru have to get heading"

"It's alright; I and Katy will be waiting for a call or anything new. Please keep us in touch if anything happens, and I mean ANYTHING!" said Kenji, shaking officer's Tedmaru and Ryksar's hand.

"Yes please keep us in touch" I said as I followed them to the door.

Kenji and I sat on the couch. Time was passing by very slowly.

**Kenji's POV**

Katy and I were waiting for a call, or anything at this matter. About 15 minutes have passed since the two officers left. There was a knock on the door. My heart pounded fast, and loud. Could it be my Kusame? Or could it be that they have news of her. Before I could stand up Katy stood up and rushed to the door. She opened the door with out even asking for who it was.

"Yes…may I help you?" she said in a puzzled voice.

I got up slowly, and looked to see who she was talking to. It was a man with a ski mask. I rushed to where she was.

"Yes may I help sir?"

The man with the black and striped Ski mask barged in my house with out even asking.

"Well yes, you may help me, now tell me! Where is the **akiraka aoi flower?"**

** "The what?" I asked very confused.**

"It's a blue flower with 7 unique petals and it's called the Akiraka aoi flower."

When the man said that to me, a image of the blue flower that I have given to Kusame, popped into my head.

"Why would you want that flower for?" I asked.

"I think you know" he said grinning, at least I think he was grinning by the way his eyes crinkled.

"What is he talking about?" asked Katy.

"I really don't know,"

"So you aren't gonna talk?" he said.

"Why do you want it, I found it, it's just a flower, which at the moment I don't have"

"I don't care if you found it; it belongs to me, well so I say it does. And what do you mean that, you don't have it?"

"I gave it to someone."

"What, who did you give it to?" he said shouting at me.

"I will not tell you" I said knowing that he might try to hurt my Kusame for that flower.

"Well then you're going to pay big time!"

He left stomping outside, and closed the door. I tried to chase after him, but Katy held my arm. I looked at her. Her eyes were watery, red, sad, and tired. Of course, with our Kusame missing, how couldn't they be?

5 seconds later I heard that same man chanting something. It sounded like a jutsu. I pulled softly away from Katy and tried to open the door but it didn't want to.

"What happened?" I shouted.

"Don't even try to open the door, because I did a jutsu blocking you from opening it. There is no way for you to open it!"

"What? No this can't be!"

"Honey, what's happening?" said Katy worried.

"What are you going to accomplish by locking us in?" I said shouted for him to hear.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll find out eventually," he said, with a sinister laugh.

I was very confused.

"Honey?" said Katy, really scared.

"Don't worry," I said, not sure my self.

I saw some smoke coming in from outside.

"No, He is burning the house!" I shouted to Katy. "Hurry to the windows."

We ran to the windows, I tried to open the window, but it didn't want to open neither.

"He sealed the windows shut too!"

"What do we do now!" said Katy beginning to cry.

I seriously didn't know. I just tried to throw things to the window to break it, but nothing! It didn't even crack. I saw the fire entering now, my heart started to pound even faster.

"We're going to die!"

**Narrator POV**

The fire grew bigger, so huge that it took the whole house, including Katy and Kenji. They didn't survive the fire. A crowd all walked to the house, and called the fire fighters and police. Some knew the lovely family so they began to shed tears. Prissila's family even came out.

They couldn't believe it. They didn't want to believe it so they checked for Katy and Kenji, to see if they were alive. But no sign of them.

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

(ok the chapter didn't end so happy but ineeded it for the story so none of these are fillers. And like I said before Naruto and Hinata and more people from NARUTO will be in this story.

Now I want ya to tell me who the pairs should be

Naruto x Hinata - I wont change that

Tenten x rock lee or Tenten x Neji

Hmm I'll think of more later on..or ya can give me examples

And reviews please!!!!)


	9. Chapter 9 A new start

Alright in this chapter, it all starts! Naruto and the others will meet Kusame. Jealousy will happen. Romance will start. Hating will begin. (just to let ya know these are the pairings Naruto x Hinata Prissila x a new guy, unless you want it to be somebody from Naruto. Kusame will end up with someone, I just can't say who yet, cause it's a spoiler, but try to guess, if your really smart, you will get it) Please help me!!! Choose the pairings

**Kusame's POV**

Maybe he won't come back. I don't know how much time has past but it sure feels like a lot. sigh I just want to go home! And see my mommy and daddy.

"Let me out of here!!" I yelled once again, helplessly.

"Shut the hell up! You're driving me crazy!" she said screaming at me.

She kidnapped me, for something I don't have at the moment, so why doesn't she just let me go! What could the flower, that my dad gave me, mean so much to kidnap me?

I just don't get it. Wait what's that? It sounds like Police sirens.

"What or who the fuck called the police?" she said screaming at me.

I just shrugged my shoulders. Could it be that boy? I felt like screaming out that I'm saved. But it was too early for that

"I have to hide, but where?" she said looking everywhere, with scared eyes.

I looked back at her, but with eyes full of hate. Hate for taking me away.

Then out of no where, a man came in. He gave me a sinister smile and did a jutsu.

The one's that my dad used to talk to me about. And just like that he disappeared again. This time with the women. Now it was just me alone. Waiting for the policemen to come and save me.

"Over here," one of them yelled. They kicked the door and a bunch of them came in, with guns on there hands. They untied me.

"Everything is going to be alright." One of them said to me. I looked around to see if the boy was there. But no sign of him. Wondering if I would see him again, knowing that I should thank him.

**????? POV**

Man, where is a cop when you need him. I run I looked every where for a police officer to tell them that a cute girl-I mean that there is a girl being kidnapped. Whats this? I hear people running and screaming.

"Fire!!" one man yells out. I run towards the fire and it become even smokier and harder to see because of it. The smell became more powerful too. Now I'm standing with a huge crowd and some fire fighter's in front of a burnt down house. The fire fighters have just finished putting out the last of the flames. I heard a married couple talking.

"Wow! Can you believe it, Katy and Kenji were in there but sadly they didn't survive," said the husband in a heartbreaking voice.

"I know, but luckily the daughter wasn't there, even though she is kidnapped, at least there a chance that she is still alive," responded the wife, shaking her head.

My eyes popped out! Could it be that they were talking about the girl I was just with?

I can't go back and tell her that there is a possibility that it was her parents that have just died in a fire. I couldn't, wouldn't have the heart to do that. I know how it feels to lose parents too. I guess I'll just tell the officers. I look around for one, I see a quiet man sitting down writing something on a note pad, and I slowly walk towards him.

"Ummm, sir…"

"Yes?" he looks up at me with one eye.

"There was…there was Th-Th- this girl I saw, and…and she is being kidnapped." I said in a very shaky voice.

"Young boy, where is she at, please show me" he said closing his pad.

I nodded.

"Officer Ryksar, this boy here, says he knows where Kusame is being held captive."

Kusame, Is that her name? It is a very pretty name.

Officer Ryksar comes rushing over to us

"Please lead us to her!"

I nodded again. They had me wait, for them to get back up. They had a couple of other man with big guns. Boy did those guns scare me.

I went up to the building where I saw Kusame in. But I didn't go in. I left it there and sneaked out to my hide out. While the police mans ran inside.

Now I'm here sitting on a card board thinking about what just happened when suddenly I here two people talking. A raspy old man, and a young woman to be exact. I went a little closer to hear, but not so close for them to see me. I hid in back of a black wall which connected to the tunnel they were in.

"Every thing went wrong!" the man said shouting in a low whisper.

"I'm sorry but it's not my fault! That they called the police on me."

Could they be the one's who kidnapped Kusame?

"Well you must have done something wrong for someone to call the police!"

"What about you and the fire?"

"They pushed me to my limits, so you better watch out too" said the man but this time in a scary voice.

I ran away, too scared for what I heard.

**(8 years later)**

**Now in Konoha village!(finally)**

Naruto, and Shikamaru ran to where to Hokage was at. Tsunade-sama hated when people were late. Naruto knocked on the door.

"Come in"

"Hey Tsunade-sama, what's up?" asked Shikamaru with out any concern in his face.

"Didn't I tell ya to come about 30 minutes ago, but anyways I need a favor to ask you two." Tsunade said folding her hands.

"What is it? Are we going to fight some big guy or something? Or are we going to rescue a princess?" asked Naruto really excited.

"Umm, no nothing like that. I need your help with a girl." "Her parents died about 8 years ago, and now she wants to become stronger. She has practiced those 8 years some Tai jutsu and has become quite good, but she says she want to be better. She will be arriving tomorrow and I want you two to make her feel better, since ya are free"

"Sure, what's her name?" asked Naruto with his hands at the back of his head.

"Kusame, Kusame Kentaro"


	10. Chapter 10 Coming to Konoha

**(Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!And thank you **ShinraTurk-Krena, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't continue this story!! )

**Narrator**

8 years have passed by, and now Kusame was12 years old. Since the incident with Kusame and her parents. Kusame was not the same since then. She was a more serious girl, and she looked sad most of her time. Now she was going to Konoha village to train. She wanted to become stronger, and she was also searching for the killers of her parents. The police came to the conclusion that it was just an accident, but Kusame had a feeling it wasn't. Kusame was now riding a bus to go to Konoha, and she had her flower with her. The same flower that her father had given to her, 8 years ago, right before they kidnapped her.

A lot of things have passed since then. Kusame went to live with Prissila and her parents. Kusame had also begun to train. Kusame though never got to see that boy ever again. She had wanted to thank him. She in the other hand had remembered him since then.

**Kusame's POV**

How much longer, will it take for me to get there? I hate being in cars for a long time, It gives me a nauseating feeling. I have never been to a village like this before; this is going to be really exciting! I can't wait to see how ninja's are trained and how they fight.

"Mr., how much longer is it, till we get there?"

"Were almost there, only about 20 to 30 minutes." have never had come here. I am

I nodded. Yes!!! Finally, were making some progress.

**????? POV**

This is so stupid; I knew that I should have never had come here. Now I' lost, trying to find the Hokage's Tower. They sent me here, so that I can have a place to live, but I took care of myself, almost my whole life, I don't get why they want to take care of me now.

This map is so stupid too. I can't even find anything with it. Ever since that day, with girl who got kidnapped, I moved to a different place, because I didn't want her to ever find me. I wonder what she is doing right now. I wonder how she looks like too. She is probably still pretty. I have to forget about her though, because I am not going to see her in my life again.

I see this kid, with yellow hair running.

"Hey can you tell me where the Hokage's tower is at?" I ask him.

"Oh yea, just keep moving forward from here, you can't miss it."

"Oh, thanks"

"Your welcome" he says, as he runs.

He was probably in a rush for something.

I keep on walking as how the boy with yellow hair told me, until I come upon a tower.

"Guess this is it." I say to myself. Then I go inside. I get stopped by some people, but they tell me to go ahead, as soon as I tell them what I am in for.

I knock on the door.

"Come in" I hear a women's voice, and open the door, and step inside.

"Hi, you must be Kyo Kutzomori."

"Yes."

"Good I have been waiting for you, please have a seat."

**Back to Kusame's POV**

"Were here!" says the bus driver. I stand up and get out my bags. I didn't bring much, so it was easy to carry it. I climb down the few steps of the bus, and I see a yellow haired boy, with another boy who has his hair tied up like a pony tail.

"Hi, you must be Kusame, my name's Naruto, and this is Shikamaru"

"Hi Naruto, hi Shikamaru, it's a pleasure to meet you." I say shaking there hands."

**The end of this chapter **

Ok that was the end of this chapter; please tell me what you think.

And for the preview of the next chapter is the following: Kusame will be shown around by Naruto and Shikamaru. Kyo the boy who saved Kusame, when they were young will find out something shocking.

PS: reviews please!!!!

(AND I WAS THINKING SINCE THIS IS ALSO A HINATA AND NARUTO FANFIC, IMMA HAVE KIBA IN IT TOO)


	11. Chapter 11 Welcome to Konoha

**Kusame's POV**

I shake Naruto's and Shikamaru's hand.

"It's nice to meet ya"

"You too!" says Naruto.

"Yea, well we will show you around then we can take you to where you will be sleeping at," says Shikamaru.

"Cool, well then let's go"

We walk slowly, while I look at the homes. _Wow boy did the homes and stores in this village looked way different then at the city where I lived. _

"Ok first were going to go to the best place where they serve ramen!"

"The best?" I asked.

"Yup the best" says Naruto putting his up and smiling.

"Well I am really hungry, so that sounds quite good!"

As soon as we got there, there was a man, and a young lady, who probably was his daughter.

"Hey Naruto what can I do for you today?"

"Hey Ichiraku, I brought a new student. Her name is Kusame."

"Oh hi Kusame, I'm glad you will be here, welcome to Konoha."

"Thanks, and nice to meet you too."

"Hey Shikamaru, how you been?"

"Good."

"So what would ya like?"

"Ramen Please!"

"Same here," said Shikamaru and I at the same time.

"Ok, coming right up."

After we ate our ramen, we were all full. Naruto, especially. He ate like 4 bowls of ramen.

"Wow Naruto, I have to admit that is the best ramen I ever ate."

"Told you."

"Ok now we will introduce you to the Hokage" said Shikamaru boredly. But I was having a great time so far.

**Kyo's POV**

"Take a seat," said the Hokage.

"Thanks"

"Kyo is it?"

"Yes"

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Hokage Tsunade"

"Nice to meet you to"

"I have it here that you came because your parents died."

"Yes, well I never met my father, and my mother did when I was young, so it's been only me since."

"Hmmm, I see, well ok, so now you will be attending school here at Konoha, and I will look for a room for you to sleep."

"Thank you, thank you very much."

"Your welcome, well I guess I should show you your room. Just hold on a sec."

She picks up the phone, and dials a number.

"Hey and you please get me Kiba, yea, thank you." "Ok so just hold on a sec and wait for somebody to pick you up"

I nodded.

I got up and left her office. There was bench outside so I waited there.

10 minutes later I see a kid bout my age with a dog. He goes inside the Hokage office and then 2 minutes later comes back out.

"Hey, Kyo is it? Hokage Tsunade wants me to show you around, and show you your room."

"Oh ok cool."

"My names Kiba Inuzuka and this is my dog Akamaru, nice to meet you."

"Hey, my name is Kyo."

"Cool lets walk around, so I can show you around, then your apartment."

"OK."

We walked out the building and inside coming toward us was the yellow haired boy. He was with a pretty girl and seems really nostalgic and another guy.

(**sorry for not making chapters sooner, but I have been busy but I will make another chapter fast after this one)**

**Preview for next chapter: **Kyo visit will bring something shocking and Kusame will meet Hinata


	12. Chapter 12 Introductions to new people

**(Before I start I want to give a special thanks to Krena, for reading my story. You're really a big help for me to continue this story!!)**

**Kyo's POV**

She seems really familiar. Like if I have seen her before, but what are the odds of that.

I mean I just moved here. Kiba goes towards her and the two other boys.

"Hey Naruto, Hey Shikamaru," says Kiba.

"Oh hi Kiba," say the two boy responding to him.

"Who's this?"

"Oh she is a new girl. Her name is Kusame, and she just moved here today."

"Oh what a coincidence Naruto, because Kyo here moved to Konoha today too."

Did he just say Kusame? Why does that name sound so familiar? Wait! Could this be Kusame from….

"Hey Kyo??"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I just spaced off."

"Oh yea, well this is Naruto, and Shikamaru, they are also going to be at school with us," says Kiba.

"Oh cool, nice to meet ya," I say shaking there hands.

"You too, I'm sure we'll get along good," says Naruto.

"Yea same here."

"Well we got to go, see ya later guys, and it was nice to meet you Kusame," says Kiba waving.

"Yea you too," says Kusame back.

Could that have been Kusame?? The Kusame from back home?

"Hey Kyo, why were you spacing off into air? Not only that, but you also kept staring at that new girl. What, you like her or something?"

"What, me? No it's just that…it's nothing. She is just very pretty. That's all."

"Hahaha, you just come, and already you think someone is cute. Well I don't blame you though," says Kiba patting Akamaru.

"Well is there someone who you like?" I ask him.

"Umm, I don't know, maybe, but its nothing."

"Huh?? Who?"

"Oh I'll tell you, later though," said Kiba blushing.

"Ok" I say, also knowing that it wasn't the right time to tell him that, Kusame could have been the girl from back home, when she was kidnapped. I can't show her my face, because she might not like me after not seeing her again, when I promised I would.

**Kusame's POV**

"Hey did you notice?" asked Shikamaru grinning.

"Noticed what?" asked both Naruto and me.

"Oh come didn't ya notice how that new boy Kyo was staring at Kusame.

"He was not!" I said.

"Oh yes he was." Said Shikamaru sure of himself.

"Well I'm sure you just misunderstood it, or something." I said.

"Oh look Kusame is blushing," said Naruto pointing at me.

I covered my face. Maybe he was looking at me. I mean he wasn't that bad looking. He was actually cute. But he looks so familiar, like if I have seen him, but probably not.

"Well what ever, let just go inside, so that I can meet the Hokage."

"Whatever."

We go inside the tower and knock on the door.

"Come in," says a women's voice. Shikamaru opens the door and we go in, one by one.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kusame. My name is Tsunade, and I'm the Hokage of this village."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Ok I have decided to put you in a home with someone you I'm certain you will get along with."

"Thank you and any where's fine." I say, and she nod's.

"Naruto, Shikamaru. Take Kusame to Hinata. She will be her new roommate."

"Yes! Ma'am," says Naruto putting his head in front of his head as a soldier.

And then we walk out.

"So who's Hinata?" I ask.

"Oh she is a very nice girl, but she's really quite, and kind of weird," said Naruto with his hands behind his back,

"Yea and she is also a hard worker. She is trying to catch up to her cousin, who is also in this village, his name is Neji.

"Ohhh, cool." I say wanting to meet Hinata.

We go then we stop at a nice house. A man opens the door, probably her father.

"Hi sir, umm is Hinata there?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Sure, hold on."

A girl with really nice clear eyes and short dark blue hair comes.

"Hi Hinata!!" says Naruto to her.

"Hi Naruto." She says back, but blushing, "Hi Shikamaru."

"Hey Hinata, um, this is Kusame and the Hokage want her to live with you for the time being."

"Sure, no problem" she says really quite. Now I know what Naruto means.

After a while the guys leave, and is only Hinata and I in my room.

"So Hinata, umm"

"So you're new?" asked me.

"Yea I am."

"And your parents?"

"Oh they died when I was 4 years old."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to"

"No it's alright, I don't mind telling you."

I tell her about how I got kidnapped, and how my parents died in a fire. I even tell her about the boy who I think was the one who saved me and how mad I am for him not coming back, for me to thank him. But how I also want to see him, so badly. I end up shredding a few silent tears.

I have a feeling I'm going to get along with her.

"Hey lets stop talking about me. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she says nodding.

"Ok, do you like Naruto?"

"Naruto?" She starts blushing again, "Why do you say that?"

"Cause earlier when you saw him you blush, and every time I mention him you blush.

You just make it really obvious, but I don't that he notices. So do you, do you like him?"

Yes….I guess I do." She says blushing.

**(Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**


End file.
